Santa Who?
by cleotheo
Summary: At a Christmas celebration at Malfoy Manor, Ron witnessed Hermione getting a Christmas treat off Santa. The only problem is the part of Santa was being played by Lucius Malfoy, Hermione's father-in-law. Is Hermione really cheating with Lucius or is it just a case of mistaken Santa's. Cute, Fluffy One Shot.


Pulling her cloak tighter around herself Narcissa Malfoy wandered around the garden of Malfoy Manor, checking that everything was ready and the house elves were all managing okay. It was the Sunday before Christmas and the Malfoy's were transforming their back garden into a winter wonderland for their grandchildren and their friends.

The entire grounds were covered with a thick layer of fake snow and several heating charms were in place. The large lake had been specially frozen and turned into an ice-skating rink. There was a pen holding three reindeers for petting, several small fairground rides and a refreshment tent where several elves were making hot chocolate and cookies. The main attraction however was a large Santa's grotto, where the children would all get to see Santa and receive a present.

Heading towards the grotto, Narcissa smiled at the elves rushing around. Since the war all house elves were free and they all worked at the Manor for a small salary. Currently the team of elves were all wearing little green hats as they bustled around the gardens, happily making sure everything ran smoothly. Arriving in the grotto, Narcissa called over the elf preparing everything inside the grotto.

"Dizzy, is everything alright?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, miss. Everything is perfect." Dizzy replied.

"I'll just double check the presents, then I'm heading back indoors." Narcissa said.

Narcissa walked over to the box beside Santa's seat and began double checking everyone who was coming had a present. Narcissa had spent weeks making sure each present was tailor made to the individual child's tastes. Confident that every child had a present, Narcissa left the grotto and headed back inside the Manor.

Once indoors she headed up to the bedroom where she found her husband, Lucius, grumbling as he got ready. Narcissa had persuaded her husband to play the part of Santa, but he wasn't keen on the fact he had to dress up. Lucius was also worried that he wouldn't be the jolly person Santa was supposed to be, but Narcissa had confidence in her husband being able to charm the children.

Lucius was a very different man from the one he had been ten years ago when the war was raging on. The war had changed everything for the Malfoy's and they emerged from events totally changed. All their old pure blood ideologies were shed and they worked hard to re-establish the family name in the improved wizarding world. Draco had found the transition easier than his parents, but Lucius and Narcissa had eventually adjusted and now they were highly thought of within the wizarding community.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Cissa." Lucius sighed, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Of course you can." Narcissa reassured her husband. "You just sit on your seat and chat to the kids. You then give them a present and you're done."

"We're talking a lot of kids though." Lucius pointed out. "Scorpius and Lyra are one thing, but there's hundreds more coming this afternoon."

"Don't exaggerate, Lucius." Narcissa tutted at her husband's dramatics. "They'll be eleven children."

"Eleven children is nine too many." Lucius muttered. "Why are we doing this again? And why are we inviting a pile of people we barely know?"

"We're doing this because it's Christmas and it's a nice thing to do for our grandchildren." Narcissa replied. "And we're not inviting people we barely know, we're just inviting Draco and Hermione's friends."

"Same difference." Lucius snorted. "Apart from the four former Slytherins, I barely know the others."

"Don't be ridiculous Lucius. They were all at Draco and Hermione's wedding, not to mention the twins christening and numerous birthday parties." Narcissa said. "Now come on, let's get you into the grotto before people arrive."

Grumbling quietly under his breath Lucius followed his wife downstairs and into the grotto. After giving him his instructions Narcissa left Lucius to settle in and get used to being Santa before the children arrived.

* * *

Hermione Malfoy bustled around the front room, getting her four year old twins ready for their visit to their grandparents. While Lyra stood perfectly still as Hermione put on her coat, gloves and scarf, Scorpius wriggled around and refused to let his mother button up his jacket.

"You'll get cold." Hermione warned her son as he pulled out of her grip.

"I won't." Scorpius argued.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her son, but decided against arguing. Just like his father he was a stubborn little thing and Hermione knew once he had made his mind up there was no point trying to get him to do something he didn't want to do. Leaving Scorpius to his own devices, Hermione checked her daughter was ready to leave. Luckily Lyra was much more easy going and she was sitting patiently waiting to leave.

Before they left however they were expecting all their friends to assemble before all going to the Manor together. Hermione had just settled down next to Lyra to wait for her friends when the floo network sounded and seconds later George Weasley appeared, carrying his one year old daughter, Roxanne. Hermione had just got up to greet George when the floo sounded again and his wife Angelina emerged with their four year old son, Fred.

"Scorp." Fred cried, breaking away from his mother and running over to greet his best friend.

As the two boys settled down on the floor Hermione greeted the couple. As Hermione was hugging Angelina, Draco entered the room and smiled at the couple. Almost immediately Draco and George got talking and within minutes they were laughing loudly at something. The two men had bonded quickly when Hermione first introduced them and they were now very good friends, in fact Draco had invested in George's business and helped him expand it significantly.

Shortly after George and Angelina's arrival, one of Hermione's best friend's, Ron Weasley arrived with his wife Luna. Accompanying Ron and Luna were their three year old daughter, Delia and their six month old son, Doug. Hermione's other best friend, Harry Potter arrived ten minutes after that with his wife Ginny and their three children. James was the eldest of the Potter's children at seven years old, Albus was the middle child and was five while the baby of the family was eighteen month old Lily.

While the adults caught up and chatted happily the children played in the front room, all eager to get to the Manor. All the children knew they were getting a Christmas treat, but none of them knew they were off to visit Santa.

After another five minutes Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini arrived with his wife Daphne and their six year old daughter, Kiara. Shortly after that Theo Nott and his wife Pansy appeared with their two year old son, Jackson.

The former Slytherins effortlessly joined in the conversation before Draco announced it was time to leave. Gathering the children, the group proceeded to floo to Malfoy Manor where they found Narcissa waiting for them. Narcissa greeted all the children warmly and once everyone had arrived they all trooped outside.

At the sight of the winter wonderland in the back garden the children gasped and squealed with excitement. Narcissa summoned a bunch of elves and assigned each elf a child to look after. Narcissa reassured the parents that the elves would look after the children carefully and that there were several more elves around, not to mention numerous safety and security charms. Satisfied their children were safe the adults let the older children wander off with their elves.

"This is amazing mother." Draco said, smiling at Narcissa who was looking around the garden at the various children.

"Thank you." Narcissa replied. "I just hope the children have a nice afternoon."

"I'm sure they'll love it." George said. "It looks brilliant, I can't wait to explore myself."

"Feel free." Narcissa smiled at the wizard.

"Brilliant." George beamed. "I'm off to see the reindeer, who's coming."

There was a flurry of replies and several people set off to the reindeer pen. The rest of the group slowly dispersed, checking out the various entertainment and checking what their children were doing.

"Is father in the grotto?" Draco asked his mother as they headed into the garden together.

"Yes, eventually." Narcissa said. "I thought he was going to back out earlier, but he came round."

"I'm sure he'll do a fine job." Draco said. "I'll go and check on him and let him know we're here."

"Good idea, I'll let the others know that Santa will be open for visits soon." Narcissa said, wandering off in the direction of several of the women.

Draco watched his mother leave before heading off to check on his father in the Santa grotto.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on one of the logs outside the refreshment tent, nursing a hot chocolate. She was watching the children happily running around and playing in the fake snow. So far it had been a successful afternoon and the recent visits to Santa had been a highlight. Lucius was the perfect Santa and all the children left the grotto totally thrilled with the experience and the presents.

Hermione was watching George and Blaise trying to organise a snowman building competition when Narcissa approached her. Hermione smiled at her mother-in-law and offered her a seat but the older witch refused as she was heading over to the ice-rink to go skating with Lyra.

"I just wanted to tell you that Santa wants to see you in the grotto." Narcissa said.

Hermione frowned as she wondered what Lucius wanted with her. However, before she got a chance to ask Narcissa about it the older witch left. Hermione puzzled over what Lucius could want for a few minutes before placing her half drank mug on the seat beside her and heading over to the grotto. Entering the grotto Hermione found Lucius sitting on the large chair.

"Narcissa said you wanted to see me." Hermione said, still confused as to what her father-in-law wanted.

"I do, I thought you might fancy an early Christmas present. Why don't you come and sit on my lap and I'll give it to you."

Hermione chuckled as she recognised the voice as belonging to her husband, not her father-in-law. Sometime since the last of the children had visited the grotto Lucius had clearly departed and Draco had taken his place. Interested in what her husband had for her, Hermione slowly walked over to where he was sitting.

"Are you getting on Santa's lap?" Draco asked, when Hermione stopped in front of him.

"That all depends." Hermione shrugged. "Is Santa going to be good?"

"I'm always good." Draco said with a wink. "But I can be a bit naughty."

"A naughty Santa, I like it." Hermione laughed, perching on Draco's knee.

"Now young lady, have you been a good girl this year?" Draco asked as his hand settled on Hermione's thigh.

"Of course, I'm a very good girl." Hermione purred in Draco's ear. "Although like you, I can also be a bit naughty."

"Good." Draco grinned. "Santa definitely likes a naughty girl."

Hermione laughed as she stood up and rearranged herself so she was now straddling Draco. Once she was settled Hermione pulled down Draco's fake Santa beard and leant over and kissed him. Draco eagerly responded to the kiss, tangling one hand in Hermione's hair while the other hand slowly travelled under her jumper and stroked the smooth skin of her stomach.

"Are we really going to do this here?" Hermione mumbled as Draco's lips began trailing down her neck.

"Yes." Draco replied in between kisses. "No-one will come in as everyone has already seen Santa."

"I hope you're right." Hermione moaned as Draco sucked on her pulse point while his hands continued to stroke her under her jumper.

"Santa's always right." Draco chuckled. "Now be a good girl and stop complaining."

A few minutes later complaining was the last thing on Hermione's mind as Draco's fingers worked their way into her jeans and began teasing her.

* * *

Ron hummed merrily to himself as he left the bathroom and headed back into the garden. The afternoon had been a big success and he was surprised by how great Lucius had been with the kids. Despite Hermione being married to Draco for several years now Ron had still been wary of Lucius, until today when the older Malfoy had proved he truly was a changed man.

Ron was still thinking about the change in Lucius as he was passing the Santa grotto and heard a low moan. Stopping in confusion Ron listened to the moans, before deciding they were coming from the grotto. Ron knew the moans were sexual but he was curious as to who was making them. The logical answer would be Lucius, but he had just passed Narcissa on her way into the Manor.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Ron tiptoed towards the grotto and peeked inside. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the darker area, but when they did he gasped at what he was seeing. Hermione was sitting straddling Santa's lap and the noises, combined with the fact her jeans were on the floor beside her, left no doubt as to what she was doing there. Ron couldn't see the face of the man she was with, but considering he was wearing the Santa suit and hat he assumed it was Lucius.

Slightly stunned by Hermione's behaviour Ron removed his head from the grotto. He was still standing there a few minutes later when Harry and George arrived at his side.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked his friend. "You look like you've just seen something horrid."

Before Ron had a chance to answer George had cocked his head in the direction of the grotto. "Is there someone shagging in there?" He asked.

"Yes." Ron nodded. "It's Hermione."

"Naughty girl." George chuckled.

"And Lucius." Ron added.

"I don't believe it." Harry gasped, looking at the grotto.

"Take a look." Ron said.

Harry and George looked at each other before scarpering towards the grotto and peeking inside. A few minutes later they removed their heads, both of them wearing matching expressions of shock.

"Bloody hell." Harry exclaimed. "I can't believe Hermione would do that."

"Do what?" Theo asked as he and Blaise arrived to see what was going on outside the grotto.

"Hermione's in there." George said, gesturing to the grotto. "With Lucius."

"As if." Blaise snorted as he and Theo also peeked into the grotto.

A few minutes later the two Slytherins turned back to the Gryffindors looking totally shocked.

"We told you." Ron said to the two wizards.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"Leave and pretend we never saw anything." George suggested.

The men all nodded in agreement but as they turned to leave they found themselves facing their wives. The woman had noticed the gathering and leaving the children in the care of the elves had come to see what was going on.

"What are you lot doing?" Ginny demanded.

"Ssh, Ginny." Pansy hushed the redhead as a sound caught her attention. "I think there's someone in the grotto having a bit of fun."

"You don't want to see." Harry warned the women as they shuffled forward towards the grotto.

"Is that Hermione?" Luna whispered as the women poked their heads into the grotto and spotted the couple on the chair.

"More to the point, is that Lucius?" Daphne questioned, trying to get a look at the man in the red suit.

"We told you, you didn't want to see." Harry whispered as the boys poked their heads back into the grotto.

"Yeah, it's all kinds of wrong." Ron added, just as Hermione let out a particularly loud moan, attracting the group's attention.

"For an older wizard he seems to have quite good stamina." Pansy commented. "And from the sounds Hermione is making he seems to be performing pretty impressively."

"What's going on here?" A voice from outside the grotto startled the group, although none of them tore their eyes away from the frolicking couple to see who was speaking.

"Ssh, they'll hear you." Theo hushed the voice behind him.

"Who?" The voice asked.

"Hermione and Lucius." Blaise replied, not realising he was talking to Narcissa. "They're busy shagging on the Santa chair."

"Really?" An amused voice said. "Am I any good?"

Suddenly recognising the voice behind them as belonging to Lucius the group whirled round to find Lucius and Narcissa standing behind them. While most people immediately understood what had happened, Ron just looked confused. For a few minutes he looked between the blond man standing in front of the grotto and towards the man inside the grotto wearing Lucius's Santa suit.

"You look confused, Ron." Narcissa commented, noticing the redhead hadn't seemed to grasp what was going on.

"I am." Ron muttered. "If you're here, then who's in there with Hermione?" He asked Lucius.

"That would be Draco." Lucius replied. "He borrowed my suit in order to give Hermione a surprise."

"Thank Merlin." Ron exclaimed, looking visibly relieved before a panicked look appeared on his face. "Please don't tell Hermione I thought she was shagging Lucius."

"No-one is going to say anything." Ginny reassured her brother. "After all we all thought the same thing."

"If that's the case I suggest you move away from the grotto." Lucius said to the group of friends. "I suspect Draco and Hermione will be finished soon, so unless you want to be caught spying perhaps you should disperse."

Everyone nodded and the group headed back to their children, eager to pretend they hadn't just thought one of their best friends was shagging her father-in-law. Chuckling quietly to themselves Lucius and Narcissa followed the group as they set about finding their grandchildren.

Half an hour later Draco and Hermione emerged from the grotto and re-joined the group. Draco had removed the Santa suit and the couple were blissfully unaware of the fact that they had been spied upon. Luckily Hermione was also unaware that for a good fifteen minutes or so her best friends had honestly thought she was cheating on her husband with her father-in-law. None of the rest of the group mentioned the misunderstanding to the couple and the rest of the afternoon passed in a whirl of festive cheer.

**The End.**


End file.
